


will graham is a hanniwh*re

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: He's such a lil shit lolol but I love him anyway. Also, S3!Will can like. get it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	will graham is a hanniwh*re

I know I'm late to the Hannibal party but I HAD to make something sooooo here it is lol in honor of the cast reunion !!!

ac: voidbastard  
cc: maevhacsga

#savehannibal !!! PLEASE #Netflix WE NEED A SEASON 4!!! I BEG 🙏🙏🙏 #fannibalslovenetflix

[Find me on Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/veggiehomosapien/)


End file.
